zeissreichfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcásar-class Battlecruiser
The Alcásar-class Battlecruiser was a Calait-designed attack battlecruiser produced by the now-defunct starship manufacturer company Douleur Dallei, or DDC. However, before the vessels could be delivered to the State Navy, the lead ship of the class was stolen by a Silver Skulls pirate band, and was used to destroy the other three vessels of the line which were launched in a fevered attempt to catch the stolen ship. Design History Four hulls were originally commissioned by the State Navy in 5108, scheduled for delivery in the fifth month of 5109. The battlecruiser was specially designed by Douleur Dallei as a top-of-the-line attack battlecruiser, intended to smash through enemy defenses and shatter orbital formations with ease. Though it was thinly armored, the vessel compensated heavily with powerful shields, and was equipped with a pair of new fast-ignition fusion reactors. The first line of four Alcásar-class hulls were scheduled to be launched in the fifth month of 5109.cc. Even in 5123.cc, the vessel design was speculated to be an incredibly powerful ship design, equipped with a complement of firepower equivalent to some larger State battleships, while possessing the generator output to power an array of chemical-afterburn thrusters that could have been able to accelerate the craft at 6Gs at flank speed. The vessel's primary armament, which consisted of a whopping 21 ion cannons and a supercharged particle beam cannon mounted at the bow, easily rivals the armament of contemporary battleships. However, the hulls, when completed, were estimated to have cost roughly 60 billion ISC each. The cost of the vessels, which ran nearly 7 billion ISC overbudget, contributed significantly to DDC's eventual collapse. Theft and Destruction Only a week before the ships were scheduled to be delivered, a small band of Silver Skulls pirates infiltrated the lead ship while it was still being prepared by a skeleton crew. The Silver Skulls captured or killed all of the Douleur Dallei crewmen aboard, took control of the vessel, and promptly broke out of the shipyard. Unfortunately for the Douleur Dallei company, the ship performed admirably, and destroyed the small sentry formation of frigates stationed at the shipyard. In a last ditch attempt to stop the captured vessel from escaping, the crews of the remaining three Alcásar-class warships were dispatched. Rather than allow it to be captured by pirates, the skeleton crews aboard the three other Alcásar-classes were ordered to destroy the lead ship. Sabotaged by the Silver Skulls prior to launch, and staffed with a skeleton crew untested in combat, the last three Alcásar-class vessels were destroyed or damaged beyond repair by the lead ship, which was manned by veteren crews and commanded by skilled and ruthless Silver Skulls captain named Bastilla Kanguine. Maintaining only minor damage, the lead ship was able to make a jump into Obscure Space. It is unknown what happened to the vessel, but it is believed that the flagship of Bastilla Kanguine's pirate fleet may have been this missing battlecruiser. Aftermath The destruction and theft of the Alcásar-class line of ships was disastrous for the Douleur Dallei company. Confidence in the company dropped to almost zero, and nearly all of their State contracts were lost or voided. The company went bankrupt in 5110.cc, was sold, and promptly cancelled. The company is now defunct. Category:Battlecruisers Category:Vessels Category:Pirate Vessels Category:Calait Vessels